Another side of the Gospel
by HappyDylann
Summary: When you discover that the only way to stop a cataclysm is by walking the rotten path of a monster, would you still be able to play the role of the villan even thought it brings you more pain? That is the question that Eren Jeager had been asking himself his entire life. Now is the time to find the answer or die trying. ModernAU! TerroristAU!, Slight OOC. Rated T for the time being
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: Don't own shit. Not even the half can of soda in my fridge, I know, is sad, but what am I gonna do about it? Nothing! That's the way I roll!...So what if it's pathetic? You'll never know me and I'll never know you so stop beatin' around the freaking bush and start reading the story already…seriously, so not cool…And yeah, that's the disclaimer!**_

 **Chapter 1: It all starts with a Boom.**

 **November 24** **th** **, 03:22 a.m. Japan, Osaka Downtowns. Eren Jaeger's apartment**

The night was quiet, but again, Eren's apartment wasn't in the most 'transited' of the streets —fact that Eren discovered too quickly for his own preference—so the only things that could be heard were the sound of their own heartbeats and occasionally the echo of a distant car.

Aside Eren's screams, obviously.

"Oh no. Hell no! I'm gonna help you guys, not again" He protested, standing up from his seat in the lounge couch and throwing an angry glare at the source of his outburst.

Reiner cleared his throat with a gloved hand.

"Eren…We know that-"

"No! You don't know shit!" He interrupted "Don't you people understand that I'm over that?"

"You can't simply be 'over' with, Jeager. This aren't the type of things we left behind"

"Fuck you too, Annie"

Silence.

"Eren, just…Don't make this more difficult to us" Berthold beseeched.

Difficult? Really? It was difficult for _them_ to convince him? That was so fucking hypocrite that Eren didn't even considered that was worth to shout at.

"No" He calmly replied instead of his original idea of throwing them out the freaking balcony "When we finished the last…'job' a year ago you guys said that it was the last. Poof. The End. You let me go, I move as far away as possible from you, and that's it. No more fucking problems and, especially, no more _fucking_ deaths!" he breathed "And now you come to _my_ freaking house and blatantly ask me if I wanna help you out again? Are you fucking crazy?"

It seemed like Reiner was going to say something, but once again Annie approach in that matter and spoke first. Raising a pale hand

"First of all, do you call this shit-dump a house? I swear to god that even our room in Germany wasn't that dirty, with the money you'd made you could afford a decent place, and second, maybe this dorks here actually came to gently ask if you want to come and do whatever the fuck we must do, but I didn't" She conclude. "We are taking you back, and you are going to be in favor of it. Deal with it"

"Annie I swear to god I'm gonna-"

"You gonna what? I still could beat your ass to the floor and you know it, remember me who was your _sparring_ partner?" she mocked.

"Annie, stop…" Reiner was still trying to reason his way through Eren "Eren this is for a good cause, I swear"

Eren flinched, that was just so Reiner-like, try using their past successes to persuade him. Eren took a sip from the cup of coffee that he was enjoying before the _bastard_ trio knocked his door, all dressed in black trench coats like the fucking jinxes they were.

"You're full of shit, Reiner. You say the same thing back in Berlin, and you know what were the only things I saw there? Corpses. _Fucking_ corpses!" He yelled. The nightmares still haunted his dreams. When he woke up in the dark night, sweated and sorrowful, regretting every action that himself had caused with the faces of the people that meet their end that morning in the factory.

"Eren, t-that's…You know why we-"

"I know why they died, you don't have to enlighten me with you wicked wisdom, Berthold"

Annie rubbed the bridge of her nose, visibly annoyed by the fact that Eren wasn't in favor of any way of approach by them. Why couldn't he just understand their predicament?

"Eren" Berthold called "you know that if we come back and you aren't with us, please, we're all childhood friends in here, besides…Zeke is-"

"Zeke is going to get _pissed_." Annie finished instead. "Pissed at us, at you, at everything. And you know how Zeke is when his angry, you saw him that time in Germany"

"You guys are fucked up, I can't believe I was your friend…and I don't…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

Eren hesitated, for one heartbeat he actually hesitated in his decision. There were two options in his mind. He could handle a mad man with the capability of start a World War or made that a politician shot himself— and that was just using his brains— or he could agree to the terms of the group in front of him and practically sell his soul to the devil itself once again, and neither of the options were useful to preserve his mental sanity. He clenched his fists and sit down in the couch.

"Is that you _monsters_ don't see what are you doing?" He asked, in hindsight he didn't even expected a response, and if the actually saw all the pain that they were capable of infringe and even then still do it, then the qualification of "monsters" was more than earned.

"You're as much as monsters as we are, Jeager" Annie sentenced. And _god dammit_ she was right. He actually was a monster. Not a human being, not anymore at least.

But he couldn't give himself the luxury of wavering.

"I...I won't…" He decided, even the monsters deserve some mercy. "I won't do it, not again. Even if that bastard of an uncle that I have comes here and rip my eyeballs out, I won't fucking do it" better die than live that way.

Silence once again, Annie poker face didn't tremble, not even for a moment. Berthold was just looking at his own feet's while Reiner seemed to be in deep thinking.

"I even signed up in high school!" he announced "It's just the last semester but after that I'll go to the college here, in Japan! I know I'll be in deep shit even if the **MP** find this apartment, but soon enough I'll move to a better one in the center, or maybe in Kyoto, I don't know, I could even get a girlfriend while I live like a college _student._ Like normal people do" _"Like humans do…"_ he thought. "So please, fuck off and let me live." He finished, pointing at the door ignoring Berthold shivers and Annie uncharacteristic sad face.

"That's great, Eren, actually part of the… _plan_ is that you sign up in a high school in Tokyo…But living a normal life? That's not an option anymore, it never was for _us_. We need you, for real." Eren raised an eyebrow when Reiner put his hand inside his trench coat at and took out a yellow folder that didn't even have a name written in. He put it in the coffee table and stands up from his seat, gesturing Berthold to do the same. "Our number is wrote in there, as well as the details of the…mission we got to accomplish, after you read it…burn it"

Berthold was the first one in getting out of the apartment, next was Reiner, wich turn around the arch of the door and gave Eren the look that he hadn't seen since that day.

Not since they were just kids.

Eren was prepared to burn the damn thing and

"Please, Eren, I know what you're thinking, but please, at least read it…You'll understand when you do" he finished, before following Berthold outside the flat.

The last one was Annie; she just looked at him with an expressionless face.

"Anything you want to say? _Ann_ " He spited her old nickname as if it were poison.

"No, not to you" she said before muttering something to herself, her golden bangs covering part of her forehead and eyes. Those blue radiant yet cold eyes that Eren had once fallen for.

She left the apartment and Eren was alone once again.

alone with his thoughts, his fears and the annoying yellow folder that rested on his coffee table.

At first he just wanted to burn the thing and forget what Reiner had told him, but a part of him was screaming 'just look what it says; you'd own them at least that'.

" _I own them nothing!"_ He thought to himself, but even so he looked the content of the unnamed item, they were at least 20 pages inside.

He looked the first one.

A beat

His eyes widened and the cup of coffee fell from his hand without even touching his lips, but he didn't even realize it until it broke against the floor, spilling the black liquid all over the carpet. And even then he didn't care about it.

He couldn't believe what he was reading.

He sit on the couch and use the first pen that he found to write down Reiner cellphone number, then, in less than 15 minutes he'd already read all the content of the yellow folder.

And, God, he wishes he hadn't.

That was just fucked up; he read it again thinking that it was only another one of the impudent lies of Zeke. But all made sense now, It was impossible that the glasses man had made the evidence up.

With pearls of sweet covering his forehead he threw the item at his modest small trash can and then, with a swift motion of his hand, he took out his lighter and let it fall head first inside the trash can.

In a matter of minutes the document were forever incinerated and the apartment ceiling was covered by a thin layer of smoke.

He ran to his bedroom and searched for his cellphone. It was under his pillow.

He called Reiner as fast as he could, but it was Berthold the one who answered.

"I'll do it" He told him immediately. "Sweden, right? I'll _fucking_ do it"

It was for the good of the mankind, after all.

••••••••••••••••

 **January 19** **th** **, 07:46 a.m. Center of Tokyo.** _ **Howa Yunikōn**_ **High school and Middle School. P** **roperty of the Reiss Family foundation.**

Howa Yunikōn high school— Or as it is normally called Yuni High— was the most prestigious High school in all the large and width of Japan, and officially recognized as one of the 5 better educationally institutions in all the globe. The schools grounds covered several hectares where the quantity of possibilities was enormous. The building itself was made by famed architects brought from overseas and the structures that they built range from clubrooms, classrooms, dorms—for the students that came from overseas as well— recreational rooms, 2 halls with indoor pools, the biggest auditory ever, laboratories, showers, a dojo, an archery ground, a basketball court, a big ass infirmary, an art room that looked like a freaking museum.

Hell, they even had a karaoke room.

And then it was the education, as all of the world recognized schools existent, Yuni high had the most qualified people serving as their teachers— and by "most qualified" they mean; more qualified in the Japan and even overseas— with a failure rate of the 2%.

And what was the objective of this school founded by nothing more and nothing least that the Reiss Economic and Pharmaceutical Group?

Simply, they went and recruit the younger minds of the economical world leading families, the noble's heirs and heiress from others and the promising prodigies of Japan and overseas and what you got? The perfect place to grow the young generation directly in association at the name of the Reiss Family.

Does this work for the students? Yes, It works, they grown up in a perfect space confined with only other like them— i.e. _la crème delà crème_ — and they leave ready to take over the world.

Does this work for the Reiss Family? Obviously, the profit in illustrate the minds of the next generation always is more than the spending. In the 15 years that the school had been open they haven't complained once.

And lastly, does this work for Mikasa Ackerman?

She supposes that it works.

Mikasa Ackerman, cousin of the Corporal Levi from the United Nations Reconnaissance Army—commonly knew as "U.N.R.A.", the Recon Army or the **Scouting Legion** , the organization created with the purpose of the preservation of world peace—under the direct command of Erwin Smith. Daughter of deceased European magnate Franz Ackerman and the Japanese woman Kanae Ackerman.

Even without the surname, Mikasa Ackerman is still considerate as a prodigy between the prodigies. Her skills range from advanced knowledge to mastery in hand-to-hand combat.

Exams? She's always in the top 10 of the list.

Martial Arts? Even the Captain of the Judo club couldn't dominate her.

Popularity? Not that It matters to her, but apparently there's an unofficial fan-club with her name in, located in some of the darkest places in Yuni High.

So yes, Mikasa Ackerman didn't have a single reason to be unhappy. Her friends were always prepared to help her when she's in a rush; her cousin love's her—Even though he hides it very well under a mask of indifference—and her future is clear at the young age of 17 years old. She's going to graduate in Yuni High, she's probably going the travel and assist in another country university—Maybe Harvard, Oxford or Cambridge— then she's going to meet that especial someone and she's going to marry him. Then she's going to have kids and raised them to be as 'special' as she was her entire life, yep, that sounded perfect.

Except that it wasn't, but what are you going to do about it? This was the kind of life that fall upon her, and she couldn't say that she dislike it

But…

There's always a 'but'.

And during her entire life, Mikasa has not been able to shake that annoying feeling that something was…off.

She couldn't tell if there was something missing in her life or if something shouldn't be there, but the feeling always remained. It was like and ache in the back and a constant whoosh in her nape. And she hates it—even though she ignores it—with passion.

But, as previously said, she ignores it.

That morning the classroom was unusually cold

Mikasa was sitting in her own desk in the room, with her so called 'friends' mothering her and chatting in the adjacent seats, seats that weren't even theirs.

"So, Mikasa…" Ayano called, taking her out of her thoughts. "When are you and Jean going to start dating?"

Ayano Shiguma, Mikasa longtime friend, she was a lovely girl with a tendency of being the queen of gossip in the class. Her brown hair was shoulder ledge and her face was as commonly classified as 'pretty' and 'above average' for the boys. Her family owned hotels and spas in various districts of Japan, her light green eyes were dancing with amusement as she teased Mikasa, something both of them were used to.

"Yeah, come on Mikasa!" Sasha supported. Sasha Braus, his father started his life in the town of Dauper in Germany as a hunger, now, 40 years later he was the owner of several high class restaurants and a chain of food processing industries named 'Braus and Associates' "Jean's hot and you know that he have a thing for you" she remarked, as if she didn't knew about that.

Jean Kirstein. The prince charming of Yuni High, probably the most desired boy throughout the length and breadth of the high school—and maybe even Tokyo—as well as one of the wealthiest ones.

 _Kirstein_ as the owners of the **European chains of banks Kirstein** , Banque de France? Société Générale? BNP Paribas ? They got and arm and a leg inside all of them. Even their facilities were located in the Paris major business district of La Défense. And Jean himself was one of the possible heirs for the administration of the business groups.

So yes. He was filthy rich…and apparently had a colossal crush on Mikasa

Not that Mikasa had actually thought in dating Jean, yes, maybe he was handsome and yes, maybe she could ensure her future if they started dating and some day—very distant day—get married, but Mikasa had never found the 'thing' in Jean that apparently 70% of the girls in the school already found.

"If he's so hot, then why do you don't go out with him, Sasha?" She replied, disinterested.

"'Cause he's not my type, and 'cause he have this huge crush on you and every other girl knows about it!" She gestured the rest of the classroom "so don't give me that and go get 'im already!"

"Yeah, I mean, all the girls are gonna be so jealous of you, even more than they are already" Ayano said.

"I…I must concentrate in my studies right now" Mikasa allege.

"Oh, don't sulk, Mikasa, we're just messin' with you" Sasha soothed "…changing the subject, what's up with this seat arrangement? It's not fair! Ayano is gonna be so close to you Mikasa and I'm going to be all alone in a corner!" she complained.

"Yeah, it's odd that they decided to change the seat arrangement in the last semester, It's fishy" Ayano replied.

"Fishy?" Sasha gasped "Oh no, could It be that they are planning on cutting the rations of grilled Macarena in the cafeteria?!"

Mikasa smiled, It was easy remember why they so close friends.

"I don't see how that could be related, Sasha" she answered back.

Ayano laughed.

"Don't be such a dork, Sash', there's no way that's going to happen, by the way, did you hear what happened in Malmö last week?"

Before she could replied the bell rang and the students began to sit on their respective desks. With a crying bear hug and a wave, Sasha walked away to his seat on the corner of the classroom while Ayano seated on the desk behind hers. In a matter of seconds all the classroom was quiet and just one desk remained empty, the one in front of Mikasa.

The first class that day was business administration and it respective teacher Haguro-sensei—nicknamed Old man Haguro by the boys—entered the classroom with a slow pace.

He took a seat at his bureau and with a wrinkled hand he cleared his throat. How old was Haguro-sensei? 70? 80? And yet he keeps teaching flawlessly without an ounce of senility.

"Amh…Students, today we have and new student in the class, I know that we already are going to finish the last semester but you got to remember that it is never too late to perused your education" He looked at the door "Eren, please come in now"

And when he did it, Mikasa found she no longer was interested in Haguro-sensei age of whatever she was thinking before.

His eyes were his most remarkable feature, they seem to be big and shined with and expressivity incomparable, and this was without noting the color. A gorgeous pair of turquoise green eyes which won a few gasps from the female audience of the classroom.

Mikasa had never seen a green so enthralling.

His face was boyish and his hair was a wild tangle of messy brown locks, his skin was slightly tanned and his body seems to be thin, yet muscular under the navy uniform, his white undershirt wasn't tucked and his tie was loose in his neck, but that only give an aura of rebellion to his already wild looks.

He didn't bow when he introduced himself.

"The name's Eren Jeager, I come from Germany and my hobbies are martial arts and playin' guitar" he smirked "nice to meet ya' all!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **January 19** **th** **07:30 a.m.(Japan's time) Sweden, Outskirts of Malmö, Reiss' Family Pharmaceutical Research Center. (Ruins)**

Levi was pissed.

If you actually already knew Levi you'll know that this is something very common in him, but this time he was _really_ pissed, and for different reasons no less.

1.- Because he was Levi, got a problem with that? _Fuck off_

2.- Because the _fucking_ trip to Sweden was so mutinous that Levi had desired to steal the damn plane and crash it against the ocean provided that way Hanji shut her mouth for the rest of her life, but he couldn't because Erwin wouldn't like it, and the only thing that he didn't need was add an scolding in his list of thing that could take him to an early grave.

And last but not least, because he has been _real_ pissed off since he received an urgent order from the higher ups to travel to _fucking_ Sweden.

Because apparently some crazy ass terrorist had attacked one of the Pharmaceutical districts of the Reiss Family.

Yes, _THE_ Reiss Family.

Seemingly the building was guarded 24/7 by the members of the **Garrison,** and yet they couldn't do nothing when somehow the whole building started collapsing. By the time **MP** had arrived just the debris and the dust were the remaining of the great laboratories, well, that and the dozens of bodies of Scientifics who had the bad luck of working that day.

So, naturally, the higher ups were furious.

So he and his team had traveled from Japan to Sweden and he hadn't complained—aloud that is—one single time.

Until he received the status report from the hands of Auruo Brossard when they were staying at the Renaissance Malmo Hotel while the rest of his team cleaned the bedroom.

"Auruo" he called from his spot on the couch, one leg crossing the other in visibly annoyance.

"Y-Yes, sir?" Auruo stiffened.

"What does it say here?" Levi asked.

"It s-say 'Evidence', Sir" he answered.

"No, not there, here." He gestured with his finger. "Read it."

"I-It's says 'no evidence was found in the area, all recorded videos were previously stolen by the terrorist a-and we couldn't find any remaining of the medicines that were being elaborated in the facilities'" He finished.

"Keep reading" It wasn't a question.

"Yes, sir, 'W-when the members of the Military Police Brigade arrive at the spot, the only thing we could find were a gig'…the…Sir, I-Is this information accurate? It can't be" Auruo asked, bewildered and wide eyed.

"It seems it is, they send pictures. Finish the damn report, Auruo."

Auruo gulped.

"'The only thing we could find were the remains of a…gigantic skeleton in disintegration proceed" He readied

Good, apparently Levi wasn't hallucinating from all of the scientific _bullshit_ that Hanji had spited when she read the report half an hour ago.

"'It seemed that the 'skeleton' decomposed in steam before we could get more information, we weren't able to find traces of C-4 or any type of explosives in the area'" he finished.

Levi raised the picture that the **MP** managed to take before the 'skeleton' disappeared.

A giant human skeleton with steam coming out from the bones itself, lying in a bed of crushed corpses and debris, a disturbing image.

"I swear to god, they don't pay me enough for this shit"

 **End of Chapter 1.**

 **AN:** __ **Well, that was the first chapter! I'm sorry If they were grammatical mistakes, My first language isn't English so this is the first time I try this without using a translator, he he. The history pairing will probably be Eremika, and yes, this is a Terrorist modern AU, Cause no one had ever tried it before.**

 **See ya in the next chapter**

 _ **HD.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, If I did…then…** _ ***sob***_ **Armin you blonde reckless sonovabitch, now you look like a steamed potato** _ ***sob* Why, Isayama? Why?! *sob***_

 **Chapter 2: Playing dodge ball, torturing people, exploding buildings and other dubious activities.**

 **January 19** **th** **, 8:00 a.m. Center of Tokyo. 'Yuni High and Middle School. Property of the Reiss Family foundation.**

"So—Eren, was it?—from where are you?" Some girl asked.

Was this some type of Japanese high school initiation test? Because if it was, Eren didn't want to be involved with any type of lodge that required answering awkward questions and be surrounded by jocks and airheads.

"Yeah, I hadn't heard a name like Yeager in my life" another one questioned "Are you Danish or something?"

"Nope, Denmark is awesome though. Actually I'm from a little bit further south" Eren explained happily "I'm German" He finished with a smile.

Man, answering that type of questions was sort of annoying, why did they need to know it?

"Really? That's cool! I'd never been in Germany" another one—this time a guy—exclaimed "Is it awesome there?"

"And you speak Japanese so well! One would expect, I don't know, some kind of German accent?"

"Is it your first time in Japan? Why did you transfer here?"

" _Ring already you damn bell…"_ Eren mentally beseeched.

"Well my…uncle who I live with was transferred here, he's supposed to be an important guy in a Medicine Distribution Company, and he said that this school was a nice place to study while I prepare to take over his job someday" Eren responded without anyone noticing the slight pause in his previously prepared explication. Originally his alibi indicated that he had moved to Japan with his _Father_ , not with his uncle, but—false or not—just one man in his life could be called his father, and that one wasn't Zeke. Not by a long—very fucking long—shot.

Eren wished that with that the horde of suffocating classmates be satisfied at least for the rest of the day, but his hopes were short lived when a brown haired girl spoke.

"Seriously? I'm going to take over my mom's company too!"

" _I wonder if the others are doing something less awful…I didn't sing up for this!"_

"Yeah, me too"…and another one.

"My dad says that he had been training me since I was born!" and another one…

Eren mentally sighed again for what it seem the twelfth time in just that hour and for a second he wished that he hadn't followed Zeke in his weird ass complicated and borderline insane plan…but the things that he'd read In that document were still printed in his mind.

But then again, the things that he'd _do_ in Moscow, Barcelona and New York where also printed in his mind.

" _Don't forget Malmö, you really fucked up in Malmö. If it wasn't for Reiner you wouldn't have made it out in time…alive that is"_ It seemed like a voice in his head mocked.

And the sad part was that it was true and he couldn't denied it, he really did _fucked up_ the plan in Malmö, he didn't clear the path correctly, he didn't disconnected the safe line on time and he took his _precious_ —as Annie had remarked—knocking out the **Garrison** members instead of killing them—not that this _really_ make a difference since he probably killed a lot of people during the crash of the laboratories— and by the time that they made it to the investigation facility and stole the samples the **MP** was already practically raiding the place. Eren barely had time to wreck the place before they escaped.

"-san? Yeager-kun? You there?" some guy called him out.

"Huh? Oh-yeah, what's up?" _Whew_ , was he really spacing out? He hadn't done that in a while.

"I was asking if yo-"his question was interrupted by the tingling swish of the morning bell. When the campaign stopped ringing the students surrounded him started dispersing around the classroom to their respective seats with a wave and a goodbye that Eren barely had the energy to return, the teacher entered the classroom shortly after and Eren decided that _here and now_ was the best time to take a nap, so he took out his earphones, plugged them and started dozing off.

Not that school really mattered anyway.

Some girl started whispering to one of her friends about something that happened in Sweden

Eren wondered how did they learned so fast, but it probably was his fault.

He turned up the volume of his cellphone, maybe that way he wouldn't hear anything.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **January 19** **th** **8:40 a.m. (Japan's time), Sweden. United Nations Reconnaissance Army (Scouting Legion) Malmö Branch Office Basement.**

Working for the **Scouting Legion** was something a little bit…unsatisfying.

You see, they weren't the top branch of the military—yes, the **MP** recruitment standards were way more difficult to accomplish, but the pay was bigger and the benefits more extensive—but something that was from common knowledge to all the world was that the death rate was higher that probably in any other job.

The **Legion** didn't do pretty things like guarding politicians, nobles, companies presidents (or just presidents in some cases), economical big fishes, or any other type of VIP for that matter. No, that kind of puny jobs fall in hands of the so called **Military Police—** hence the sweet pay— but when one of this _assholes_ was kidnapped, threatened with something serious that could damage some valuable third party—like, if you don't give me your country control or your company rights I'll crash a fucking plane in your company building—or professionally assassinated; it was the **Scouting Legion** job to rescue the person, stop the evil plans of the terrorist that gave the threat and take down the evil organization that planned de murder.

And this type of things weren't so irregular in the Scouting Legion, so that's why when the stationary protection branch could have hundreds of thousands members in every country, the **U.N.R.A** and the **MP** could have barely five or six thousands and even though the reasons for this were very different—being that the **MP** just accepted the _best of the best_ between the military and the Scouting Legion accepted practically everyone who knew how to hold a gun—who could blame the recruits when they decided that the **Garrison** wasa _slightly_ better option that a place where 4 out of 10 team members could die a horrible death, be captured for bargain purposes or being targeted by assassins, radical groups, terrorist and even entire countries?

Joining the Scouting Legion was like screaming that you had a justice wish, an adrenaline wish or a death wish.

And the worst part was that Commander Erwin Smith an intense case of the first two and an even more intense desire for the third, what a shame that he didn't wished it for himself though. No, the reality was that Erwin—in all of his _eyebrow-ish_ glory— wished this for you.

Besides, the people that he trusted enough to give great resources and let work under the **MP** radar were barely a selected few, all of this caused by Erwin belief that you must use the correct methods in the correct situations and never act far from the field of law.

This, obviously, does not apply to the Scouting Legion Levi's Squad, formally called the Special Operations Squad, a team so professional— _as, just processionals in their work area—_ that had permitted the use of…any necessary medium to complete their objective.

Hence, the reason why the great, kind and honorable Captain Levi Ackerman was kicking the living shit out of some Swedish guy that was currently tied to a chair in the dark basement of the Malmö's U.N.R.A offices.

"So…" Levi inquired, rubbing his bloody knuckles; even with the bands wrapped around his hand he punches were hard enough to let a slight throbbing sensation "are you ready to start talking?"

" _Fan ta dig! din skithög!"_ he spited with something that Levi identified as a very _very_ furious voice tone.

Levi turned to his side were Petral Ral—one of his highly trained squad members—stood with an unsure expression on her face "Petra, what did he say?"

"He says that...He won't tell you anything" she responded.

Really? To Levi in seemed that he had just insult him, he could not say that he was a prodigy for the languages as Petra, but a couple of months after joining the Legion and he discovered that it was very useful to know how to say 'Fuck you' in more than one idiom. Oh, well.

Another punch, this one just above the chin.

When the guy's eyelashes started falling and it seemed that he was going to black out Levi reached his face and gave him a couple of slaps on his swollen checks, causing him to open his eyes again. Even Levi couldn't say that this was something very…police-ish.

He grabbed a handful of his hair and lifted his head until the poor lad could only look directly at Levi's eyes.

"Listen here brat, at this point you should've realized that this isn't your run-of-the-mill easygoing interrogation that you people on the Garrison are used to" He explained coldly and somewhat bored "so this is what's going to happen, I'm going to punch one or two more teeth out of you before I get tired and decides to leave, then shitty-glasses is going to come down here and torture you even if you tell her what we need to hear. So you better start spilling the beans if you want to keep your eyeballs in their sockets, this place reeks and I want to leave" He finished as Petra began to translate the speech and seemed to be using less offensive adjectives.

The name of the poor man was Otto Lindgren, a twenty-years old member of the Swedish Garrison Branch that worked in the day as guard in the Reiss' family pharmaceutical research center; he was the son of one of the researches that worked there and through the influence of the same he managed to receive a high spot in the security department of the building.

When Levi discovered the…details of the attack and spotted a flaw in the report, he quickly enquire how did the people responsible for the act passed through the third security breach without being noticed—being that this was the most highly guarded area as the one where the emergency calls for backups were made and that you need some kind of special permission to enter that area—so the members of the **MP** that were still in the place decided to make a short investigation about it and discovered that the terrorists actually used the official security target to enter the area without alerting the Garrison members. Al little further investigation later and they discovered to who belonged the card, when Levi send some members to the residence of Otto just to inquire how did they stole his security card being that he worked in the day shift they ended up finding nothing in his entire apartment building.

An hour of tracking leaded by Eld Jinn later and they find up Otto in the airport trying to board a fly to the UK, then they arrest him, interrogated him, he refused to talk and—as you might say—the rest was history.

Levi could see Otto flinching with every word that Petra said. Good.

" _Jag…Jag kan inte prata om det"_ He finally responded.

"He says that he can't talk about it" Petra informed.

"Why?"

"Varför?" Petra translated.

"… _Det skulle döda mig"_ He breathed " _Du kan låsa upp mig, men jag kommer att döda"_

"He says that he'll kill him, that we mind lock him up but that this other guy will murder him"

"Who?" Levi asked.

"Vem?"

There was a long pause, and just when Levi was going to knock another tooth out of him, he finally answered.

" _Zeke"_

And then, silence again.

After what it seemed like an eternity, Levi took from the dentist-like metallic table that was beside the chair a black sack and put it in the head of Otto even when he started babbling some words that he didn't understand.

"Petra, bring Hanji down here and tell her to interrogate this guy, gently if possible, rough if necessary" he ordered.

"What about you, Captain?" Petra asked.

"I'm going to report this to Erwin myself"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **January 19** **th** **, 8:50 a.m. Center of Tokyo. Yuni High and Middle School Gymnasium. Property of the Reiss' Family foundation.**

PE, Psychical Education, the Happy Hour when the students of Yuni high could release some of the daily stress and exercise at the same time, as well as healthy competitions between the students.

Mikasa, honestly, didn't like it.

Don't get her wrong, she loves exercise—it _actually_ is relaxing, she liked when her muscles were sore so she could rest them later and she loved the afterwards refreshing showers—but PE represented some things like pairing with other girl who she didn't knew—even if the other girl did know _her_ —or with other boy who she didn't knew, but that wouldn't stop ogling her every time the teacher tell them to do stretched.

But she complied, because obviously PE—even though she didn't fully believed it—was a scored subject in the school, even if the only thing you had to do to pass with a good grade was attend and participate, and if she wanted to live up the expectative that everyone ad bestowed upon her.

So when her class ( _B-3_ ) and _Jean's_ class ( _C-3_ ) ended up sharing the gymnasium she mentally beseeched that of all the students they didn't ended up pairing him with her.

Not that she didn't like him, well she didn't _like_ him, but calling him a friend was something she hardly could do.

He was a nice guy—she knew personally—but the times that they actually ended up bumping each other in the library or in her way to school and he didn't tried to, well, hit on her, could be counted with the fingers of both of her hands.

When they _actually_ talked, he seemed like everything that the other students said about him, cordial, pleasant and well mannered, the ideal gentleman of every high school girl dreams.

But not to Mikasa.

Yes, he may had _actually_ make her smile one time with a story about her mom accidently knocking him out with a cookie paste covered spoon, but that didn't mean the she was _in love_ with him! No matter what the rumors around the school said.

So there she was, in her navy blue somewhat-loose sport pants uniform and her white t-shirt,at her left Ayano was humming like bee that had just fallen in love and at her Sasha right was…Oh god, really?

"Sasha, are you serious?" She face palmed. " _Again?_ "

"Uhm? _Mhat Mou Mham amoum"_

"Sasha, _swallow…_ " And Sasha complied, swallowing the big chunk of baked potato that she was currently eating "If the teacher catches you he's going to make you run laps again, what'll it be now? The fourth time?"

" _Fifht_ " Sasha clarified "And it's not my fault that this class makes me so tired! And If I'm tired I'm hungry"

"We hadn't even warm up yet…"

"That isn't the point! The point is that this class is tiring and stressful and this potato is nice, cute and makes me feel all warm inside!" she replied as Mikasa questioned who could anyone describe a potato as 'cute' when Sasha started talking again "Back me up here, Ayano!"

"Huh?" Ayano stopped dozing at Sasha's call. "Sasha what are you doing? Actually, scratch that, is that the baked potato I bring for lunch?"

"…No"

"Are you sure?"

"…No"

"Mr. Cardigan is going to come any minute now and if she catches you, you are going to run laps the entire lunch break"

"Oh, c'mon 'Kasa, his last name is _Cardigan_! How grumpy can a man who's surnamed like a piece of cloth get?" Sasha defended herself. "What _we_ should be talkin' about is about the fact that your soon-to-be boyfriend is here today! Right, Ayano?"

"Oh, Yeah! Jean's here, Mikasa, what do you think about it?" she teased "Oh, look, he looked this way; he totally has the hots for you Mikasa"

Just when Mikasa was going to reply that she didn't have to do nothing and that Jean was barely more or less her friend the teacher in question entered the gymnasium carrying a white bag in her back—causing Sasha to swallow the rest of the potato in one bite and almost choke with it in the process— and positioned himself in front of the students of both classes.

"Okay students, today we're going to…Sasha are you eating?"

"No, Sir!"

"Then why do I smell butter and…oregano?" he questioned.

"…"

"…Either way, Students!" he continued ignoring the victorious look of Sasha "today we're playing dodge ball" he announced as he dropped the white bag in the floor and the red balls spray in the floor of the gymnasium "But before that" he continued "we're doing stretches, Katamura you are with Fooley, Weathers you are with Gorvacheb, Yamada you are with Shiguma, Braus you are with Miller…"

As the teacher keep pairing up the students Mikasa keep pleading that of all people, he didn't pair her with Jean, she didn't want even _more_ weird rumors staring because 'they seemed that they had, like, this crazy chemistry when they were _freaking doing sit ups_ '

"Kirstein, you are with Homura…"

" _Thank god"_ Mikasa thought, and then feel a little bit guilty that she _really_ felt relieved about something so silly like the PE pairing.

"Shinohara, with Queens and Ackerman, you are with Jeager"

That took Mikasa out of her complicated thoughts, really? His name was …Eren, right? Well, she didn't really knew him, when their classmates started began surrounding him just when Haguro-sensei left the classroom she overhear a couple of things—not that she was _that_ interested, but the boy was _literally_ sitting in front of her, so it wasn't like she could help it—like that he was German, and that he lives with his Uncle before the teacher entered the classroom again and he apparently discovered that a nap was more interesting that the lecture about…about Japanese history? Or was it English? She didn't remembered that well, maybe it was-

"S'up" She heard a voice, oh, it was Eren, he actually looked a little out of context with his messy hair and the loose gym pants instead of the navy shorts that the other boy's use as sport uniform. He already was stretching his legs and touching the point of his foot with the tip of his fingers, when she looked around her she saw that other students were already doing the warm up exercises too, so she started stretching her arm one at a time.

"Hi, nice too meet you" she replied.

"The name's Eren Yeager" he smiled

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Mikasa Ackerman" she introduce herself.

"Ackerman, really? Like in, Levi _Ackerman_?" he asked, somewhat surprised.

"You know my cousin?" she wondered, not as shocked as she probably thought she should be but it wasn't like the first thing he'd do was wonder if she was a familiar of the humanity's strongest soldier.

"Your _cousin_?" he asked, bewildered "Damn, now I really feel out of place here, I mean, I don't even know what am I doing in a school full of elite _yopros_ now" he laughed.

"… _what the heck does_ yopros _mean?"_ Mikasa wondered.

"That guy must really be a really grumpy little men" He joked and Mikasa actually find herself smiling at the antics of the boy.

"He _actually_ is" she giggled "how do you know though?" she questioned

"…Well I have seen the interviews in TV and all that, Is it true that he once _really_ beat up some reporter when he tried to stalk one of his team members?"

And Mikasa found herself laughing after that, this boy was so silly. It was like a less intense, different focused version of Ayano and maybe a little bit serious than Sasha.

"Oh god no" she breathed "He just treated him a little, well at least that was what he told me"

"And you are sure that he didn't…you know, _actually do it_ "

"I…couldn't be so sure"

And they laughed together, first time in her life that a classmate didn't treated her like some kind of royal princess—with the obvious exception of Sasha and Ayano, who treat her more like if they were some kind of perverts, well It was somewhat funny though, but not like this.

"So, you're like, a soldier trainee or somethin' right?" Eren inquired.

"What?"

"Huh?" Eren seemed taken off guard as he looked up to her from his stretching position—maybe she used a tone of voice somewhat startling

"I-I's sorry, I mean why would you think that?" She asked, more politely this time

"Well, I don't know, maybe since you are, like, the sibling of this bonafide badass soldier…I just think that maybe I rub off some of that on you, sorry If I offended you"

"No, no…it's okay, It's just that this is the first time someone said that"

"Well…'guess you can't really blame me for thought that…" he explained " _I mean…you're ripped_ " he muttered the last part and luckily Mikasa didn't hear.

"Uhmm? What was that?"

"I asked who's the guy that's been burning holes in my back for a while" he rapidly continued, glancing at his back for a moment.

Mikasa resisted the urge to face palm, a couple of students away Jean was glaring at Eren with an annoyance that could probably be categorized as killing intent and didn't even bother to hide it.

"…that's Jean" she explained.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Oh no" Mikasa replied maybe a little too fast "He's just a friend, I suppose"

"Then why is he glaring at me like I just dick-whapped his mom? I'm pretty sure I didn't!" he complained.

"He's just…that way, I'm sorry" Mikasa said, and she knew that this was a poor excuse, but she wasn't even going there and explaining her _complicated_ (read: non-existent) relationship to Eren, as pleasant as he was she barely knew the boy.

"Kinda feel like I dislike him already" Eren admitted with a hint of fiddling in his voice "But maybe he's an a-ok guy, whatever, when are we gonna start playin'? I'd never play dodge ball in my life, It must be awesome!" he exclaimed loud enough for some of the other students to hear him, including them Jean, who smirked maliciously and suddenly Mikasa didn't really feel like playing at the moment.

 **January 19** **th** **9:00 a.m. (Japan's time) Sweden. United Nations Reconnaissance Army (Scouting Legion) Malmö Branch Office.**

"Heey, Levi I-"

"No, I'm not going to reply anything you say until you clean your fucking bloody stained hands and change your clothes." He announced without raising his gaze from the reports in his hands as he sat comfortably with one leg over the other in the office couch.

"It isn't that bad!"

"Umm, Hanji, do you know there's a fingernail in your cheek, right?" Gunther chimed in from the other side of the room, where he was also meticulously checking a pile of paperwork.

"And don't forget to clean the basement before we leave"

"Oh C'mon, don't be so grumpy, when did this Squad became so _dreary_? It was worth it though. I made our little buddy Otto spill some pretty interesting things about Zeke, did you already tell Erwin about it?" she replied, when Levi didn't responded anything and just blatantly ignored her she remembered how much of a clean-freak Levi was an decided to leave the room to change and clean herself, in matter of minutes she was back with a change of uniform and less human parts in her attire.

"Better?"

"Much better, now stark talking" he replied.

"Well, at first he didn't wanted to talk, even when I insisted for a while—how rude— so I decided to _gently_ break one his fingers, and even then he refused to talk, so I took this pliers and-"

" _Hanji_ " Gunther facepalmed.

"I mean about what _he_ told you"

"Oh, Yeah, that. Well It was…enlightening, he said that one night this old guy that called himself Zeke break in his apartment while he was sleeping with other two hooded individuals—one of them was a woman he said— and the other one was pointing a gun at his—he didn't recognize the gun model though, I made myself clear with him that if he was lying to me I'll rip his-"

"Hanji _for the love of god_ just the information" Gunther complained, It really did seem like Levi was going to murder the woman any moment now.

"Yeah, yeah, well the point is that he introduced himself as Zeke and threw this envelope with photos of him, of his parents and of his girlfriend into his lap before he even had the chance to shit his pants, then told him that he was going to give'em the passcode, the pass card and a change of uniforms of they were going to do—and I quote— _pretty nasty things to your loved ones_ , and then just to make the point clear took one of his toenails, I took a couple ones from the hands though" she finished.

"Otto lived in a private apartment building and his parents in a property with high security. How did they enter?" Gunther questioned.

"He said that when he asked the guard the day after he said they were carrying **MP** badges so he left'em in" Hanji explained "It was probably the same with his parents property, just that there they didn't bothered waking up the people"

"How in the world would these people get their hand in Military Police badges?"

"The same way that they manage to leave the country in a night without raising suspicions, If it's really Zeke the one we're dealing with here then we have to made the idea that the bastard haves practically unlimited resources"

"About that" Hanji said "this isn't really Zeke _Zeke,_ right? I mean we find his head in Germany a year ago, literally, his _head_."

"The _modus operandi_ is the same" Levi replied "he raided the place at night with just a handful of people, killed or incapacitate the ones inside and then blow the place up and leave before the sun rises. No tracks, no traces of explosives"

"Maybe Zeke _really_ is backed up by a terrorist organization" Gunther yield.

"I doubt it; the only unlikeness in the patters was that this time they were many more survivors that in cases like Moscow. Well, that and this" he handed over the report were they explained that the cause of the collapse of the building was destroyed structure courtesy of what it seemed like direct mass hits to Hanji, she adjusted her glasses and quietly gasped.

"Levi…i-is this information accurate?"

"What? What does it says there?" Gunther wondered.

"Yes, it is, and just the instant that we receive green-light from the higher-ups we are leaving this country and taking back to Tokyo. If it's true that Zeke's back then the most likely place where he is now." He informed.

"Shouldn't we wrap up things here a little bit? We can't have the **MP** doing our job searching for terrorist while we return to the HQ, they're a bunch of whiners in that"

"I already ordered some of the Military Police tropes to search for any collaborators of the terrorist as well as investigation in the airports and docks, the Police captain seemed uncooperative but I convince to obey, that way we'll be able to live this country faster"

"Did you already report this to Erwin? He gonna get all angry (at me) if you didn't"

"Who do you think ordered me to?"

There was a deadly silence in the room as Levi and Hanji keep reading their respective reports—and Gunther felt so out of place at the moment—until Hanji break it with a serious statement.

"Zeke used to work with Erwin in the Legion; if it is really _him_ then he already knows everything about us _and_ how to use it against us. Besides if the samples have been in his possession all this time instead of the symbionts and now he's willing to use them …it only means that it won't be as easy as the last time. We are going to have to do pretty _hardcore_ stuff" Funny thing coming from a woman who just tortured a poor man to almost-death.

"I know, who do you think convince Erwin to do what was necessary to kill the piece of shit?" Levi replied.

"Things are going to get very busy in here; you should probably tell Mikasa that you won't see her much"

"I know"

"Maybe more of us will die" " _Just like Isabel and Farlan"_ she thought.

"…I know"

 **End of Chapter 2.**

 _ **HD**_


End file.
